Then There Were None
by AnimeLover1321
Summary: Lucine was a normal girl, with parents and a home... Until everything went up in the flames of tragedy. Finding the ninja to blame, Lucine accepts an offer she can't refuse; working for Lord Garmadon, she learns the art of assassination, planning to kill the people she believes to be guilty. Will the ninja escape from harm? Or will Lucine find her revenge? Co-written with do0m.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to start a new story! And this is a special story! Even if I get reviews begging me to stop, I'M NOT GOING TO! (insert evil laugh here) A note about my co-writer:**

**do0m is as insane as me. Here's the warning we came up with:**

**To the faint of heart and wimps; EVACUATE THE PREMISES NOW. In this story, there will be a MINIMUM of four character deaths. Read at your own risk.**

**We am not responsible for the following: Hurling, crying your eyes out, fainting, losing your sanity, suicide, an urge to jump off of very tall things, a magnetic attraction to knives, etc, etc.**

Lucine's P.O.V.

I'm running around my kitchen, making last minute preparations. Everything, absolutely every small thing _had_ to be perfect. My parents were finally coming home.

My dad is a big businessman, always on trips for his company and working extra hours. My mom is an important politician who traveled everywhere, leaving me at home to take care of myself. Today, though, is my birthday, one of the few, special days of the year both came home.

As I put out the last bowl of salad, I frown. My nose twitches as a rotten smell rises to it. What is it? Checking the fridge, I shrug. It wasn't the food. "I'll just ask mom and dad later." I decide.

The bell rings and I ran to find my mom there, smiling. I hug her tightly, and my mother just laughs. "Is your father here yet?" She asks.

"Not yet." I answer happily. Then, I look at the table and smack my forehead. "I forgot the carbonated water!"

"It's okay, sweetie." My mother insists, but I shake my head.

"I'll get it." I reply, grabbing my jacket. "Be back soon!" Nothing could go wrong.

**You're probably thinking, how is this dark? Wait, there's MORE!**

I'm walking home quickly, just waiting to see my parents. I stop when I'm almost there, sniffing the air. Burning? What food could've burned that badly?

I peek behind the corner, only for my eyes to fill with tears. My apartment building is the source, and the fire there had consumed everything. Dead bodies were piling up, and of them I saw my parents. I drop my bags and sag to my knees, tears on my cheeks.

Looking again, I notice four people dressed in odd clothing standing in front. One of them looks to the other. "The building's finished." I dug my fingernails into my palms- _They_ did this?!

Before the other could respond, I shouted, "BASTARDS!" They tried to see where I was, but I was hidden by another building. "You _ugly_, idiot bastards! You deserve to die!"

"What are you talking about?" The first shouts, but I disregard his statement.

"You absolute _imbeciles_! If my weapons hadn't melted in the flames, I would have your heads!" I scream, my tears running down to my neck. I turn and run for the woods, crying all the while.

I reach an oak tree which I climb before sobbing. My home, my family, it's all gone. And it's not even their fault; it's the stupid ass guys from back there. I wasn't kidding about killing them; I kept two guns in the house and had swiss army knives in my room. But without those, I couldn't do anything about it.

A sound from below draws my attention. Slipping down, I look around to find a black-skinned man standing by the tree. I gasp and back away, but he holds up his hand. "I am not here to hurt you, merely to give you what you desire."

"Which is?" I don't trust him. In fact, I might not trust anyone ever again.

"The lives of the ninja." He answers simply, and I freeze. "You said you wanted their heads, and I can help you get them."

"And in return?" I ask. A lesson I have been taught is nothing in this world is free, nothing at all.

"Become my... protégé. I will teach you, and in return you shall serve me. This includes taking out the ninja, the very people you saw at your home." The man responds.

"Who are you?" I question. The man smiles.

"Lord Garmadon. I myself was wronged by the ninja and their sensei. Their sensei did this to me, and the ninja stole my son from me." Garmadon smiles wider. "What do you say?"

I consider it for less than a second before nodding. "I will serve you. You have my word."

**Heehee! This is my evil story, AND YOU'RE STUCK WITH IT! (insert evil laugh here)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, let me apologize for taking almost a month! Now, here's the new chapter!**

Lucine's P.O.V.

I grit my teeth shivering as Lord Garmadon increases the freezing chill of the ice wasteland. "Concentrate!" He barks.

Nodding, I slash the two Serpentine in front of me and knock out a third. My session ends, and I exit the simulation room, greeted by warmth and Master Garmadon holding a blanket and hot chocolate. "Well done. You have improved."

"It's the same as always; not enough." I protest, sipping the hot chocolate. It warms my skin, but not my ice heart and soul.

Two months have passed since the ninja murdered my parents. Every day I train until I'm exhausted, pushing my limits. Master Garmadon had me train in various scenarios, from fiery volcanoes to barren wastelands and lightning storms. The last test was in a frigid blizzard, when I could barely see anything. It's all in preparation for the ninja and their powers. More often than not I come back with horrible injuries; the last 'simulation' ended with terrible burns up my arms and the other time I was knocked out by blasts of lightning, something Master was not pleased by.

Personally, I find my days are hard, but my nights are when I'm most vulnerable. In my slumber my parents visit, and the ninja continually slaughter them. More than once I wake up in a pool of tears before hitting myself and reminding myself to be stronger. The night before last was one of the worst; their faces swam in front of me, so close, yet hauntingly across a veil.

"You must take more pride in yourself, Lucine. Now, we are going to visit the Serpentine in the City of Ouroboros." Master Garmadon tells me.

I raise my eyebrow. Since the ninja took away Master's Mega-Weapon, I feel the snakes are not as loyal. But not me; I'll remain loyal to the end. He'll give me revenge, the very thing I live for. Though, there are times when I wonder what will come next.

On the ride over, I notice Skales down below mumbling something. Of all the Serpentine, he seems the least loyal, and Master has told me more than once to keep an eye on him. Master Garmadon goes down, explaining his idea to visit the Dark Island of legend. I remain in the shadows, watching Skales. He doesn't _appear_ to be doing anything wrong, so I focus on the others.

But once we're searching, I hear Skales talking with the other Serpentine leaders. "He'ssss without hissss Mega-Weapon! He'ssss vulnerable!"

"But how do we get rid of him?" The Constrictai leader asks. Master Garmadon is busy with the pilot, so I draw out one of my throwing knives, just in case.

Unfortunately, I'm too late, and Skales pushes Master Garmadon out of the helicopter. But as the Serpentine celebrate, I push Skales and the Constrictai leader down so they also fall. "One word against Master Garmadon and you two follow them." I growl to the other two Serpentine leaders. They have brains, so they nod. "Pilot! Take us down to the water."

Once we're on the surface of the water, I pull Master Garmadon back inside. "Traitors." He mumbles under his breath.

"Are you alright, Master?" I insist.

"I am fine." He turns to the other Serpentine on the helicopter. "Betray me, and I will have Lucine take you out as painfully as she knows how." He threatens.

Still, the Venomari leader makes another attempt, giving me a reason to flip him over and out of the helicopter. The Hypnobrai leader trembles and I push him over as well. "You'll also have a watery grave unless you obey. Understood?" I ask the pilot.

"Y-yessss misssss, ma'am." He stammers.

Eventually, we give up on the island. Returning to Ouroboros, the Serpentine are surprised when none of their leaders are with us. "Serpentine!" Master Garmadon yells. "Your leaders tried mutiny, and discovered something." He motions to me and I walk forward. "This is my protégé, and as seen by your now dead leaders, is _quite_ skilled. Any attempts on my life will result in her taking action."

The Serpentine actually tremble in fear now. I smile grimly and a few look terrified. Master and I return to the woods, where he gives me a folder.

"Lucine, it is time. The first target I give you is the ice ninja." Master Garmadon tells me.

"His name is Zane, correct?" I ask, looking through the file.

"Yes, and it he is a robot. The hardest to defeat, as he cannot die." Master sighs, but I purse my lips.

_If he's a robot, he's likely programmed to do what the ninja say. Not worth killing._ "We can change him. Have him serve you." I suggest. Master Garmadon grins.

"Truly, Lucine, I am surprised you are not my own daughter. Yes, do that." He urges. But inside, I know if I have lost my pity, I have at least not lost my mercy.

Two hours later...

I position myself in the trees, remaining silent. Before I left, Master gave me a small jewel which I tied around my neck.

_Remember, when you wear this, you will appear however you wish. Use this to your advantage in the field._ Master Garmadon had told me.

Right now, even as I'm in jeans and a regular shirt, the gemstone conceals me with a cloak. The Serpentine are drawing out the ninja into the area. They effortlessly defeat the snakes, and I continue to wait.

"Well, we're done here!" The blue says cheerfully, but the red shakes his head.

"It was too easy. Something's not right." He replies.

_Smart boy._ I praise silently before speaking. "You're right."

The ninja try to find me, but I laugh. "You won't see me unless I want you to."

"Zane, can you track her?" The black ninja asks. The white ninja's eyes change to red, and I grin.

Taking out the special gun Master gave me, I aim and shoot the white ninja. The others are surprised, but the blue snorts.

"That won't hurt Zane!" He insists.

_Just wait and see._ I promise. Sure enough, the bugs from the bullet short-circuit the white ninja and he falls over.

"Zane!" The other ninja run over, but I pull out a small tube and fire once for each standing ninja. They groan and sink to the ground.

Once everyone's passed out, I jump to the ground. "A little help, please?" Two Serpentine immediately pick up the robot ninja, and we get him onto the helicopter. "How long will the bugs last?" I ask the Serpentine who designed them.

"A few hourssss, misssss." He says.

"Then let's get back quickly." I tell him. The sooner his programming is re-written, the sooner he will be free from the ninja's control.

In the lab...

Master Garmadon and I are in the Serpentine's underground lab, where the robot ninja in lying on the table. His panel is open, revealing all sorts of switches.

Carefully, a Serpentine flips the robot's 'memory' switch to off position. The robot relaxes from its tense state, but just to be safe, I clip off the switch from the wires, sticking it in my pocket. They also attach a switch which will turn him off if his panel opens.

"Now, when he awakens, this is what you will tell him." Master Garmadon hands me a file, and once the robot is in a room, sleeping in the bed, I read the papers, and prepare myself for the act.

**Sorry for no updates, took awhile for me to get this done.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zane's P.O.V.

I open my eyelids as I regain consciousness. There is a sharp pain in my head, but it soon leaves, and I realize I am lying in a soft bed.

Clearing my thoughts, I attempt to remember where I am, but nothing comes to me. No parents, relatives, or even a name to call my own. I am confused, yet something else calls my attention.

By my bed is a figure. Her head is bowed, as if in deep mourning. She seems to be familiar, but I am still unable to figure out who she is. I rise from the bed, and try to speak. Words escape me, and the only sound I am able to produce is a very soft, short cough.

Nevertheless, the girl lifts her head immediately at the small noise. Her lips lift into a wide smile, and she clasps my hand with hers. "Zane! You're alright." She whispers happily, a single tear running down her cheek. Is that my name?

"Who... who are you?" I ask politely. The girl's smile fades as she looks into my eyes.

"Oh no. Zane, say you can remember me. Please." She begs, crying. Her expression screams for me to lie, to pacify her, but I cannot.

"I... cannot remember anything. Not even my name." I murmur looking down in disappointment.

The girl squeezes my hand comfortingly. "Zane, it doesn't matter. You're safe now." She tells me. "I'll help you remember. I promise."

Lucine's P.O.V.

Quickly, I launch into the cover story. "Our mother died shortly after my birth. You raised me, even though you were only two years older. Our poor father was shaken by Mum's death, but he still cared for us. Our father was a scientist, and you often helped him in the shop."

"Two days ago, however, our house was set aflame by... the ninja." I sniff, wiping away a tear from remembering _mine_ burn. "We... we tried t-to get f-father out o-of the h-house, but h-he was s-stuck under the r-rumble... And my ankle had been injured..." I stop, grasping Zane's hand. "Y-you saved me but o-on the w-way out, a p-piece of the falling building h-hit you. Y-you p-passed out just a-as we e-exited the house..."

Zane remains silent. He wipes away my tears slowly. "What happened, sister?"

"I w-was so scared... Then Master appeared." I steadied my voice. "Master Garmadon found me in the woods, trying to revive you. He called for his Serpentine to bring us to his cavern and gave me treatment. You've been unconscious since then."

"Who is Master Garmadon?" Zane asks.

"He is another who was hurt by the _ninja_." The last word I spit out. "His son was taken and told his father was evil, by Master's own brother. Master Garmadon will help us gain our revenge for our father's death."

Nodding, Zane stands. "Where is Master Garmadon?"

"Wait!" I attempt to push Zane back to the bed. "Rest, brother. I will get him later. But you need to rest."

Zane shakes his head. "But we must,"

"It will not help if you are tired. Please, rest." I insist. Zane complies and lies back down, while I exit the room.

I lean against the door and close my eyes. Everything inside me is screaming how this is wrong; whether how he is a ninja and I should be killing him or how this... _manipulation_ is worse than killing him.

_You're saving his life! Master would have had you kill him!_ A voice tells me.

_But you're twisting his memories._ Another reminds. _Who prefers that?_

Shaking my head, I walk down the hall and walk into the room at the end. Waiting inside is Master Garmadon, sitting at a table. "Well?"

"He believed me." I swallowed hard after remembering talking to Zane.

"Good." Master Garmadon stands, handing me several shruikens. "These are his weapons; he should remember how to remember use them. Meet me by the simulation room."

"Yes, Master." I quickly return to Zane's room, where he sits in his bed.

"I need to ask... what is your name?" Zane asked kindly.

"Lucine. Master Garmadon wishes to see you." I intend to leave, but Zane pulls me close.

"Sister... I am so sorry for forgetting about you." Zane rubs my back. "I promise to never forget you ever again."

Tears spring to my eyes and I force myself to not push him away. Instead of speaking, I allow Zane to hold me for a few more moments before pulling back. "Master Garmadon needs us at the simulation room."

Zane nods, and I lead him to where Master Garmadon waits. He gestures to the room, and I enter with Zane following. "Begin simulation!" Master Garmadon calls from the control room. Several of the Serpentine appear, and our battlefield is revealed; a sweltering desert, likely to test the fact Zane was the ninja of ice. I pull out one of my short swords from my side and hand Zane his shruikens. He twirls them in his hand, confident.

"Ready, brother?" I asked.

"Always, sister." Zane expertly threw a shruiken into one of the Serpentine, and it fell the second the weapon touched it.

Together, we fought the Serpentine in the simulation. The heat didn't seem to faze Zane as much as I'd have guessed, but by the time we're around halfway through the swarm I'm about to die of heat exhaustion. This is one of the longest training sessions, likely to test Zane's abilities in the field firsthand.

So it's not surprising when a Serpentine comes from behind, I earn a decent slice on my back. I manage to hold back a gasp of pain, but mere moments after the injury Zane grabs the Serpentine and snaps its neck. "Lucine!" Angered, he chops down several more Serpentine, even after the simulation ends.

"Zane! Stand down." Master Garmadon commands. Only then does Zane stop. Grunting I hobble over to the exit, assisted by Zane. "Well done, Zane. Lucine, you require more practice."

"She requires medical attention." Zane hissed.

"I've... done worse." I rasped.

Nevertheless Zane practically carries me to the medical room where my wound is stitched. While I'm there, my older wounds are checked and they apply medicine to burns from a simulation earlier in the week. A few minutes later, I'm able to relax in my room. Zane was meditating in his, so it's not surprising Master Garmadon chose to visit me with a file in hand.

"Our next assignment?" I asked.

"The ninja are weakened. You must show them our power." Master Garmadon replied. "Scare them, but for now, do not kill."

"Simple enough." I grab my necklace. "When?"

"Tomorrow. The Serpentine will open for you." Master Garmadon leaves, and I lie in my bed, waiting for the battle.

**Allow me to introduce my co-writer, do0m! Be warned: She not only is willing to torture, she revels in it! (Evil grin) **


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean Zane's gone?!" Nya screamed. The ninjas seemed reluctant to speak until Kai finally decided to take one for the team and answer.

"Nya, we don't know what happened! We beat the Serpentine, but then someone appeared, and we were shot with tranquillizer darts! The next thing I remember is waking up here." He told her.

"It's not like we were _trying_ to get Zane captured!" Cole added.

"This is bad. We need to find him." Nya rushed to the computer, trying to use Zane's locator, but the signal came up empty.

"Ninja, without the fourth guardian, the prophecy of the Green Ninja cannot be fulfilled." Sensei Wu warned.

"Yes, Sensei." The three ninja bowed, and went to the deck. However, none felt able to train without their missing brother.

"Ugh, I hate waiting! We need to find Zane!" Cole grunted.

"Yeah, well, we can't do that, since we have no idea where he is!" Jay pointed out.

"Alright, just stop!" Kai stood. "Listen, it's only a matter of time before that person attacks again with the Serpentine. If we capture him, we'll be able to find Zane."

The other two nodded. "For now, I guess all we can do is train." Jay noted. Lloyd came out and the four trained until a siren went off.

"The Serpentine are attacking a remote village." Nya told them, coming out.

"Let's go!" The ninja, minus Lloyd, went down, fighting. This time, the ninja found themselves surrounded.

"Ugh, three ninja is way harder!" Kai muttered, cutting down a Venomari.

"Too bad, you'll soon be _two_!" A voice whispered.

The Serpentine began to fall back, and two familiar figures stepped forward; one was wearing a cloak, and the other was in a white assassin suit.

Lucine's P.O.V.

I have to admit, the faces of the ninja are assuming. Their horror of finding Zane next to me is also gut retching; I don't know if the memory wipe is permanent, or if an image could trip it. I feel the switch in my pocket and reassure myself.

"Zane, what's going on?" The black ninja asks.

"I do not know how you know my name, but I do not care!" Zane throws two shruikens at them, and though they dodge it's obvious they won't attack.

"Snap out of it, Zane!" The red calls.

I pull out my throwing knives before remembering our order to not kill. Still, Master didn't say we couldn't _harm_ them. I throw my knife at the blue's arm, and he shouted in pain. Zane follows with more of his shruikens, and the battle begins.

While the ninja refuse to harm Zane, they have no trouble attacking me. It's me they focus on; probably believing if I go down then Zane will 'come to his senses'. Ha. As if. And either way, they can't do that much to me.

What they _are_ able to do is restrain me. The red grabs me from behind, and hits a pressure point on my back. I hold back a scream as I feel my body grow limp. I remain conscious, and the other two ninja knock out Zane.

"Quick, get his panel open already and flip his memory switch to on!" The black orders, holding Zane's limbs.

"Uh, guys, there's just _one_ problem with flipping Zane's memory switch back on." The blue says uneasily.

"Which is?!" The red yells.

"IT'S NOT THERE!" The blue answers.

Regaining my ability to move, I jerk away from the red ninja's grip. Zane's panel closes, and he attempts to get away as well, but the black ninja keeps his grip tight. "Lucine! Sister, I need your help!"

With Zane's words, the ninja are stunned, giving me the time I need to throw two more knives at the black ninja. The first misses, but the second hits the black ninja on his waist. He grunts, and Zane breaks his grip before flipping him over.

Drawing back, I look at Zane. "Brother, I believe our work here is done."

He hesitates, but after a moment Zane nods. The ninja come closer, but I throw a smoke device at the ground, giving us the cover we need. We leave the scene of battle and the ninja stay, trying to find where we are.

"Lucine! Zane!" Our coms go off. Master Garmadon comes to the screen. "Return to base at once!"

"Yes, Master Garmadon." I turn off my com, sighing. We make our way back, choosing to be silent.

That night...

While Zane sleeps, I stare at the ceiling. From my pocket I draw out Zane's memory switch. It's just a switch melded to wires, but it holds everything about Zane's true life. I squeeze it tightly and roll over, falling asleep.

Only to wake up screaming minutes later. My parents were there, burning in front of me with the red ninja controlling the flames. I couldn't do anything, as Zane had encased me inside a block of ice, but no matter how high the flames reach, the ice refused to met. I could even _feel_ the heat as it rose, simultaneously burning and freezing my insides.

Holding myself, I attempt to control my breathing. "Lucine?" I stop breathing, looking at the connecting door. Zane is standing there with a worried look on his face. "I heard you scream."

"I-It was nothing." I murmur.

"Lucine, what happened?" Zane walks to my bed, sitting down. When I remain silent, he guesses and gets some of it right. "Do you dream of father and the fire?"

I stay quiet, and Zane rubs my back. "When you're ready, we can talk about it." He whispers, leaving.

I bury my face in my pillow when he's gone, sobbing. I have the perfect brother, and I'm getting revenge for my parents' death. I should be happy.

But why do I feel so terrible?


	5. Chapter 5

No P.O.V.

Lucine and Zane were in their daily training session when Lord Garmadon interrupted. "Enough. It is time for more pressing matters."

Stopping, the two exited the simulation room. "Master, which ninja will we kill?" Lucine asked.

"Take out their leader, Cole. But be careful. They will no doubt be uneasy after your attack, so do not face them in battle. Attempt to draw them out." Lord Garmadon left, and Zane looked at Lucine.

"Sister, do you have any ideas?" He asked.

Lucine pondered his question then nodded. "I think my necklace will come in handy." She said, fingering the gem around her neck.

On Destiny's Bounty...

Everyone on the ship was quiet. Since hearing Zane's words, especially when he had called the assassin next to him 'sister', and seeing his memory switch gone, they'd near given up hope on turning him back to normal.

"I don't get it! Why would they take Zane?" Kai grumbled.

"Obviously, they're picking us off one by one! They're going to brainwash us unless we do something." Jay answered frantically.

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Nya pointed out. "We don't know _who_ that girl was, or where they're keeping Zane!"

An all-out war of arguments was averted when Cole's cell phone rang. Picking it up, he noticed the caller I.D. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Cole, I need to see you." Lucine was on the other end, but her gem had morphed her voice to sound exactly like Cole's father. "People have been acting strangely, and a Serpentine came out of nowhere!"

"Just stay there." Cole hung up, and explained the situation to the others.

"That's not a good idea! What if that wasn't your dad?" Nya pointed out.

"Can't we trace the signal to find out?" Lloyd asked. Realizing he was right, Nya plugged Cole's phone into the mainframe and began to track the call. It came to Cole's house, and she sighed in relief.

"Alright, we're good." Nya told him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Cole assured them, taking the Ninja Tank.

On the other end, Lucine smiled at Zane. Muffles came from behind them, but they ignored the struggling figure. "Get ready." Lucine said to Zane, who nodded.

Five minutes later, Cole arrived. Lucine answered the door as his father. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on in, I'll make some tea." Lucine answered. Nodding, Cole walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

"Why'd you ask me to come?" Cole asked.

"Can't a father want to see his own son?" Lucine asked, trying to not look at the closet nearby. "But I do have a reason. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, dad." Cole insisted.

"Cole, you can't fool me." Lucine replied. "And I'm worried because you're directly in the line of fire. What if something happens?"

"Look, I love that you're worried, but right now, things are happening, and I'm needed on the Bounty." Cole said in an aggravated tone.

A small noise came from the closet, and Cole looked puzzled. Lucine shifted, looking at it as well. "Ah. I think its some rats."

"Huh. I can check it if you want." Cole offered.

"That would be great. Thank you." Lucine rose, getting behind Cole as he approached the closet. As he turned the knob, she removed her gem.

Cole gasped as he saw his father, bound and gagged to a chair. "What the," He spun around, only to find a saber at his throat. Lucine smiled.

"So easy. I imitate him quite well, wouldn't you agree?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Cole growled.

"I wasn't asking you." Lucine responded. Too late, Cole tried to run, but Zane grabbed the back of his ninja suit.

"I think my sister did very well. She certainly fooled you and your friends." Zane pointed out.

Lucine sliced Cole's chest open, and he shouted in agony. Cole's father struggled, trying to get free, but it only served to burn his wrists. "You took away my father." Lucine hissed. "And in return, my brother and I shall take your life!" Two more slices and Cole could barely move. Zane dropped him on the ground, daring for him to speak.

Cole's father, spitting out his gag at last, pleaded with them. "Please! Not Cole. If you want, you can kill me, just not him."

Lucine gave him a sad smile. "I know you will feel pain. But your son is a murderer and has torn far too many people asunder." With one final slash, Cole stopped breathing.

"No!" Cole's father continued to struggle, and Lucine cut his bonds. He tried to attack, only for Zane to knock him out.

"Let us go." Zane walked outside, but Lucine hesitated. Crouching down, she looked at Cole's dead figure, bleeding out, and over to unconscious his father.

Her lip quivering, she whispered softly, "I'm sorry. This had to be done." She left, trying to not look back.

Hours later...

Lou awoke, but kept his eyes closed. "It was all a dream. It didn't happen" He promised himself. Opening his eyes, however, revealed the bled corpse beside him. Crying, he hugged the lifeless figure which was his son.

Far away, Lord Garmadon chuckled. "Well done, Lucine and Zane. Rest for now." His students nodded, bowing as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, a reviewer has requested something...**

**A guest reviewer wants me to kill a certain ninja next. I assure ALL of you, each ninja is going to die (or something similar to that). But do0m and I have a set order; as such, we are not going to change it. **

**Each will die a special, unique gruesome way (or have something else done) and the order will be revealed as we write!**

**Now, if anyone wishes to SAVE someone from a death/terrible fate, I have put a poll on my profile. The people listed will be ones who we are willing to save. No one else can be saved, unfortunately. Those who are not voted for will, of course, die (or something else). Also, you can vote for someone to have something TERRIBLE happen to them. *hint, Dareth* *Hint, Dareth!* *HINT, DARETH!* Now, on with the chapter!**

The ninja were in the control room, worried. Cole had been gone for two hours, without a single word about his well-being. Finally, the com screen lit up. Nya rushed over, typing, and everyone paled as they realized it wasn't Cole. "Mr. Brookstone, is everything okay?" Nya asked.

"No!" Cole's father was frantic, and his next words shocked everyone. "Cole's dead!"

"What happened?" Nya insisted.

"A cloaked assassin tied me up and hid me in my closet! The next thing I know, Cole's jumped by the assassin and Zane!" Cole's father told her.

The ninja gaped at each other. There was no longer any doubt Zane was on their enemy's side. "Did they hurt you?" Kai asked.

"No. They left me alone." Cole's father snorted. "The assassin had the _gall_ to apologize to me!"

"We'll find them." Jay promised. The call ended and Kai swore.

"I need to rip that girl apart!" He growled.

"You're not alone." Jay hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"Guys, rushing in won't do us any favors. It would do more harm than good." Nya pointed out.

"First Zane, now Cole." Lloyd murmured. "Who's next?"

Elsewhere...

Lucine was fast asleep. For once, she wasn't having a nightmare; since Cole's death she hadn't even gotten small chills from her dreams. It was dreamless, it was peaceful, and Lucine was able to get her required rest.

Zane, meditating as he did not need to sleep, opened his eyes as he heard Lucine in the other room. He waited for her to rise, but when she didn't, he closed his eyes again. He was glad; the past several nights, he heard her tossing and turning, screaming out in her sleep. Whenever Zane confronted her, Lucine would either deny it or brush off his concerns, claiming it was nothing to worry about.

Sighing, Zane opened his eyes. _It isn't fair._ He thought to himself. _Lucine is plagued constantly by nightmares, while I never have to worry about getting them._ It struck him as wrong, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Getting up, he checked again on Lucine. She was stretched out on her bed, breathing evenly and not moving except for when she occasionally turned over. Smiling, he exited their joined rooms and walked into the hallway. A few Serpentine met him down the hallway, quickly getting out of his way. It puzzled Zane; why were they frightened of him? Apart from the simulations where he needed to fight them for training, he was always polite to them.

Stepping outside, Zane looked out at the stars. He wished he could remember his parents- _their parents_- he reminded himself, but Zane knew it would run the risk of the terrible nightmares Lucine had.

_Still,_ Zane reminded himself, _maybe then it would be easier to understand Lucine and my past better._

"Zane?" Lord Garmadon came forward. "Awake at this hour?"

"I am unable to sleep. Lucine, at least, is." Zane murmured. "Master?"

"Can I help you with something?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"Why do the Serpentine here fear me?" Zane questioned. "Apart from the training sessions, I try to be kind to them, but they seem..."

"Terrified?" Lord Garmadon laughed, surprising Zane. "While you were unconscious the leaders of the Serpentine attempted to kill me and claim control. There is a reason their clans do not have leaders. Each of them was killed by Lucine, thrown off the helicopter while we were searching for a mysterious island."

"So, why would they fear me?" Zane insisted.

"They _don't_. While you did kill many in your first simulation, Lucine is the one they fear. Likely they believe if they harm you or even look at you the wrong way, she will act." Lord Garmadon explained.

Zane continued to be confused, but simply nodded to the answer. "Was Lucine always so... violent?"

"I cannot say. When I met her, she seemed much less willing to take action. But she jumped at the chance to gain revenge for your family. I believe Lucine was once much more innocent and kind, but now turns her focus to fighting." Lord Garmadon replied.

Nodding, Zane went back to his room, careful to not wake Lucine. It wasn't necessary, as she was already awake. "Something wrong, Zane?" Lucine asked. She looked half-asleep.

Zane chuckled at her appearance. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Lucine yawned, lying back down and falling asleep almost instantly. Smiling, Zane returned to his room, lying down on his own bed and also going to sleep.

The next morning...

Waking early, Zane lay still. He listened, waiting for his sister to rise. When she didn't, Zane frowned, entering the other room.

His eyes widened as he saw Lucine jerking uncontrollably. She didn't make a sound, but was tossing and turning violently. "Lucine!" Zane grabbed her shoulders and her eyes flew open. Her eyes narrowed and her fist nearly connected with his stomach before he caught it. "Lucine, stop, it's me!"

"Z-Zane?" Slowly, Lucine lowered her fist. "Sorry. Reflex."

"No, it wasn't." Zane said firmly. "You had another nightmare."

"I did?" Lucine asked innocently, but her underlying tone of panic came through clearly.

"Yes, and stop denying it! What happened?" Zane commanded. His look softened. "Sister, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong."

Biting her lip, Lucine shook her head. "It was _nothing_. Okay? Just your average nightmare. I'll be _fine_, Zane."

Turning away, Zane exited the room. Lord Garmadon was outside, waiting. "Are you both ready for training?"

Zane hesitated. "I am, but Lucine is not. Master, could you give her today off?"

Lord Garmadon looked shocked, but nodded. "Why not? She has worked hard. Meet me at the simulation room for your training in ten minutes."

Going to his room, Zane lied to Lucine, claiming they could do as they wished. Pulling on his assassin uniform, he went to the training room. The simulation, a fiery volcano, began.

Lucine, dressed normally and still fatigued, walked by and frowned. "I thought we had the day off."

"_You_ do. Zane requested you be free from your training, and I see why. Clearly you need the rest." Lord Garmadon told her. "Truly, he cares for your well-being."

Looking out into the simulation room, Lucine sighed. "I'm going back to bed. Is there anything you have for dreamless sleep?"

Lord Garmadon handed her a small bottle. "The potion will ensure 24 hour sleep. I would advise eating beforehand."

"Thank you, Master." Bowing and taking the potion, Lucine went to her room, sighing.

_This feels so wrong._ Lucine whispered. _I'm fine with killing, I guess... But when I killed the black ninja, his eyes... and his father's eyes... the look in those eyes killed ME._ Shrugging it off, Lucine ate quickly, chugged the potion down, and fell asleep, thankfully without her usual nightmares.

**Okay, quickly before I leave you...**

'_**New Elements'**_** is going behind **_**'When Nightmares meet Darkness' Daughter'**_** for priority. I know I got more feedback for '**_**New Elements'**_**. But I have a MAJOR case of writer's block on that one, but I don't on **_**'When Nightmares meet Darkness' Daughter'**_**. So, with that out of the way, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Now, we have recently received many, MANY pleas to save a certain blue ninja's life. We have carefully considered these requests, and do0m and I agreed on this:**

**YOU GREATLY ANNOYED US! JAY WILL NOW DIE! (insert evil laugh here)**

**On with the chapter! And, for the record, I just wanted to have Jay die silently, like if his mouth was stitched shut or something like that and he couldn't make a sound when he died. do0m came up with this method of death.**

**But first:**

**do0m: HELLO PEOPLE FROM AUSTRALIA! Best country ever!**

**Me: And of course, HELLO PERSON FROM THE UK! You have the best TV network ever: BBC! HOW COME YOU GET ALL THE AWESOME SHOWS LIKE DOCTOR WHO, SHERLOCK, AND TORCHWOOD?! WHY?!**

Sensei Wu looked on as his students were training. Nya had the idea of training specifically to counter Zane and his so-called 'sister'. Several targets, all moving, were set up on the deck, while the sparring robot was equipped with multiple weapons, such as throwing knives, smoke bombs, and poison spikes.

"Go!" Sensei Wu ordered.

Immediately Lloyd went to the front, letting loose a blast of green energy. He smashed a few targets, but the majority of them were left unscathed. Kai followed up with his sword, taking out two, and Jay made the rear with his nunchucks.

Now the sparing robot sprang to life, firing several knives. The ninja dodged, leaving Nya open to use her Samurai blades. They hit the robot, which slowed.

"Ninja-go!" The three ninja yelled. With that, the sparing robot was torn apart and the ninja looked at it, satisfied.

"Excellent job." Sensei Wu praised. "But be warned; I doubt our opponents will be as easily felled."

"Sensei, can I join them?" Nya asked, exiting her mech.

"Yeah, Nya's Samurai mech can take anything!" Jay said, hitting it. The mech swayed, falling over from the touch and a crunch was heard from within.

"Jay!" Nya went to her mech, sighing. "I'll need to go into Ninjago City to get it repaired."

"You're not going alone." Kai told her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Kai's got a point. What if she gets jumped?" Lloyd added.

"I'll go. It's my fault." Jay volunteered. Kai nodded, and the two set off.

Elsewhere...

Lucine's P.O.V.

I sigh, and feel Zane put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Right now, I dislike being in crowds; or, rather, I just dislike being around people other than Master Garmadon and Zane. Shaking off my anxiety, I continue to walk through the crowd. Master Garmadon has instructed us to wait for the proper time to ambush another of the ninja. As such, Zane has taken me to Ninjago City Square to look for them.

"Do you know where they will be?" I ask, trying to remain unnoticed.

"I suspect they will have to come here eventually, whether for food or weapons. Either way, this should be a good place to start." Zane answers. He leads me to a market and goes off to buy something. I stay against a wall, looking around.

"Oof!" A little girl runs into me. I nearly recoil; she looks very similar to me when I was her age; short brown hair, light grey eyes, and an air of innocence surrounding her. "Sorry, miss!"

Noting a ball at my feet, I gingerly pick it up and hand it to her. "Is this yours?" I ask softly.

"Yup! Thank you, miss!" The girl runs back to her mother, grabbing her mother's hand.

I feel my heart ache. I wish I could be as innocent. Sighing again, Zane walks up to me. "I spotted the ninja. We should follow."

"Of course." I whisper.

No P.O.V.

Nya went into the parts shop, going to the desk. "I need the following things as fast as possible." She handed a list to the man behind the desk.

Looking at the list, the man groaned. "These are going to take awhile to get in. Maybe in a week or so."

Nya shook her head. "We need them today. Aren't there spares in the back?"

"I suppose. I'll check, but there's no guarantee." The man went back into the shelves, and Nya looked at Jay.

"Is there anything you want to get? I'm going to be a few minutes." She told him.

Jay shrugged. "I'll get us something to eat." Pecking her cheek, Jay left the shop.

Outside, Lucine watched carefully as Jay exited. "Now."

A few minutes later, the man in the shop handed a bag of parts to Nya. "That should be it."

"Thank you." Nya paid and left, only for someone to grab her bag. "HEY- COME BACK HERE!"

"Nya?" Jay turned to find Nya running into an alley. "Nya!" He ran after her, oblivious to the two tailing figures behind him.

"Give that back!" Nya ordered. The boy holding her bag look annoyed at her, but paled at seeing the two armed figures behind her. Trembling, he dropped the bag and ran off. "Good." Nya muttered.

"Nya," Jay's mouth was covered by Zane, and his eyes widened as he began to thrash around.

"Jay? What's," Nya nearly screamed at seeing her boyfriend pinned to the wall by an angry Zane. "Let him go!"

Lucine grabbed her, forcing her to the ground via pressure point and holding her hands tightly behind her back. "Shh." She whispered soothingly. "I'm sorry."

Zane grabbed his shuriken, pointing it to Jay's chest. "Time to go." He growled. Zane drove his shuriken through Jay's lungs, and a whistle was clearly audible as Jay struggled to breathe.

"JAY!" Nya broke free of Lucine, running to Jay's dying figure. "Why? WHY?!" She cradled his head in her hands.

Crying, Jay attempted to speak, but the only sounds were his coughs and blood running into his lungs and down to the ground. His eyes slowly closed and he ceased moving. Nya sobbed, holding him closer to her. "Jay..."

Her eyes flaming with tears, Nya rose, enraged, and tried to strangle Lucine. Zane grabbed her from behind, putting his shuriken to her throat. "Shall I kill you as well?" He asked.

"No." Lucine's voice, while soft, was firm. "She will live."

Nya nearly gasped, and Zane looked surprised. "Sister, she is the fire ninja's sister. She,"

"It's not her fault she is related to a murderer. She will live." Lucine replied. Zane grunted, releasing Nya and knocking her out.

The two left, and by the time Nya awoke, the alleyway was deserted and rain was falling. She moved to Jay's body, gently touching his cheek. Beginning to sob, she kissed his forehead. "I'll kill her." She said softly. "I'll take them both out for you."

**So, to clarify:**

**You request we save someone, we will take it under consideration, but please don't. Because it will probably just make us annoyed, and you don't want do0m annoyed.**

**do0m: AHEM! You don't want me CROSS! I prefer using the word 'cross' than 'annoyed'.**

**Me: Okay, okay, don't get do0m 'CROSS'. And don't make me annoyed either. Good-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, we have another request! Someone else has asked when we plan to kill a certain baka sensei! (no, not Sensei Wu...)**

**HOWEVER! Due to the fact that certain person is on my poll... We, sadly, cannot react. The poll will close only towards the end of story! Until then, continue to vote, and we will tally the votes at the end!**

**Now... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Nya?" Kai looked around Ninjago City. His sister had been gone for hours, and now he was worried. Lloyd was also searching, but two hours of searching was turning out nothing.

A small sniff caught his ears. Running into an alley, Kai's eyes widened. His sister had her head against the corpse of his best friend and Nya's boyfriend. Jay. "They killed him" She whispered. "They killed him right in front of me."

Kai ran to her, hugging Nya tightly. "Did they hurt you?" He growled.

"No... T-they didn't t-touch me" Nya sounded confused. "Z-Zane tried t-to... but the girl stopped him. She said I shouldn't die."

Pausing, Kai shook his head. "Let's get you back to the ship" He told her.

Lloyd met up with them, finding Nya sobbing and Kai holding Jay's dead body. Lloyd just sighed, and helped Kai carry the corpse to the hull, where Cole's coffin was currently being held until burial. Once they finished with that, they met with Nya and Sensei Wu in the control room. "Nya, what happened?" Lloyd asked.

Nya wiped her eyes and took in a breath. "I got the parts I needed... And someone tried to mug me. After chasing after them I-I turned a-around... A-and s-saw Jay b-being pinned to t-the wall b-by Zane. The g-girl stopped h-him from k-kiling me, b-but I d-don't know why."

No one spoke until Kai slammed his fist on the table, causing a crack. "The little bitch!" He grunted.

Nya stayed quiet. She thought back to the girl's words when she had convinced Zane to not kill her.

_It's not her fault she is related to a murderer. She will live._

"But Kai's not a murderer. What's she talking about?" Nya wondered.

Far away...

Lucine remained in her room for the next few days. While she still had nightmares, they weren't as bad as before. She closed her eyes, thinking back to when she'd spared Nya from Zane's wrath. _At least I spared someone, though it wasn't much._ Lucine thought to herself. Sighing, she curled up in her bed before hearing Zane knock on her door.

"Lucine?" Zane walked inside, arms folded. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Lucine asked, genuinely confused.

"Why did you have me spare the red ninja's sister?" Zane's voice, while calm, sounded vicious.

"She hasn't done anything to us! Why kill her in the first place?" Lucine fought back.

"The simple fact she is related to that _murderer_ is reason enough, but the girl continues to stand by her brother and the other ninja!" Zane growled.

"She did nothing to us!" Lucine repeated.

Zane snorted. "She exists alongside her brother and assists them. Or have you forgotten what happened to our father?"

"STOP!" Lucine spat. "You cannot use the mere existence of a person to justify murdering them! I do agree she is loyal to the ninja and her brother. Does this mean Lloyd must also be killed? After all, he is quite loyal to the ninja and their sensei!"

"He is Lloyd's uncle," Zane began.

"And Kai is Nya's brother!" Lucine slapped Zane across the cheek. "People make decisions. And yes, those decisions can be terrible... But you should look beyond it! See if something is lying beneath, and if perhaps they deserve to have a chance! People can do terrible things for good reasons! Don't become as ruthless as the ninja were to Father!" Fuming, Lucine slammed the door shut.

Lucine dug her fingers into her palm, curling her fingers into a fist. _He talks of taking revenge against anyone connected to my parents' death. Ha! If not for the restraint and mercy I'd showed Nya, Zane would be dead!_ She grumbled. Locking the door, Lucine sulked, going to sleep.

For a few hours, Zane continued to knock on the door. "Lucine, open this door!" He yelled. When she didn't answer, he stomped off.

A Serpentine saw him and stopped. "Issss there ssssomething you need?"

"Disappear!" Zane ordered. The Serpentine trembled before leaving.

Sulking like Lucine, Zane went to the simulation room, beating several of the Serpentine senseless before a low, firm voice was heard. "Enough."

Lord Garmadon entered, and Zane hurriedly bowed. "Master, I apologize,"

"Come with me." Lord Garmadon commanded. Bowing his head, Zane followed, and the injured Serpentine limped to the medical center in the headquarters. Lord Garmadon led Zane to his personal chambers. "Sit."

Zane did so, and opened his mouth. "Master, I did not mean to take out my anger on the Serpentine. It was wrong and I apologize."

"That's not why I called you here. Can you explain this?" Lord Garmadon questioned. He pulled up a camera feed showing Lucine in her room, curled up in her bed, and Zane could see tears on her cheeks.

After a moment Zane sighed. "We... disagreed earlier."

"Oh?" Lord Garmadon asked, interested.

"As you know, the blue ninja, Jay, is dead" Zane started. "However, there was also a girl there. Nya, the sister of the fire ninja and the Samurai."

Lord Garmadon leaned forward. "And you killed her, I expect?"

"No" Zane's answer surprised Lord Garmadon, but he merely nodded. "Lucine convinced me to not kill her."

"Do you know why?" Lord Garmadon asked, intrigued.

Zane hesitated. "Lucine claims it does not matter Nya is related by blood to one of the ninja, and she did not kill our parents, so I should be more lenient with her. She used your son as an example, since he, of course, is related to their sensei, your brother."

Lord Garmadon frowned. "I can see her reasoning behind her decision. But I find myself interested. Thank you, Zane."

Nodding, Zane left, and that night tried again to talk to Lucine. But both her hallway door and the door connecting their rooms were locked. He sighed, and that night tried his best to sleep.

Not that he could. At first, Zane tried to meditate, but he soon noted soft, scared-sounding whimpers from the room next to his. Although Zane tried to ignore them, they quickly grew into screams. Zane bit his tongue, promising himself Lucine's nightmare would pass, and he merely need to wait.

Yet throughout the night, her screams filled his ears. He very clearly heard her body tossing and turning in her bed, and Zane could imagine her limbs jerking uncontrollably. Finally, around sunrise, her screams subsided. Zane opened his eyes and knocked on the door quietly. "Lucine?" The door remained locked and, growing annoyed, Zane broke the lock effortlessly.

The sight Zane took in made him nearly choke. Lucine was huddled in her sheets, still sleeping. Her arms and legs had hit the wood and wall during her slumber, causing a variety of bruises. Her limbs had also been scratched raw, drawing blood which was smeared across her sheets. From the blood on the corner of her mouth, it seemed she had bitten her cheeks raw as well.

Furniture had been thrown across the room in what seemed to be a rage. Sighing again, Zane tapped Lucine's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Zane asked quietly.

Lucine shifted, whispering. "No... Give them back! Stop!"

"Lucine, it's me!" Zane said desperately.

"Stop! You're hurting them! You're killing them!" Lucine's whispering grew to shouting. "Don't!"

Shaking her shoulders, Zane panicked. "Lucine!" He shouted.

Finally, she quieted, and Lucine opened her eyes. "What... what's going on?"

Zane opened his mouth, then closed it. "There is time before training. You should rest." Feebly nodding, Lucine laid back down, and Zane returned to his room.

Leaning his head against the wall, Zane groaned. _I should not have mentioned Father. Now her nightmares will only grow worse._

Quickly, Zane wrote a note to her, and told Lord Garmadon he would be going for a short walk. When he was out of the building, Lucine opened her eyes again. She looked at the note on her bloodstained sheets and read two words.

_I'm sorry._

Lucine burst into tears._ All of this is fake._ She thought bitterly. _And I'm forcing Zane to believe it. If he knew the truth I would be dead in seconds. I wish none of this had ever happened!_

**One chapter down, more to come! HOWEVER!**

**I completed this just before my high school started. I HATE TAKING ALL HONORS CLASSES AND A HIGH LEVEL FRENCH CLASS! As such, I will not be able to update very fast. Hopefully every week or so, maybe less. From both do0m and I, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Sigh*. ANOTHER REQUEST HAS BEEN PUT FORWARD: Three people have asked we kill a certain red ninja! While one was quite noble and explained it would cause SUFFERING (insert evil laugh here), another went as far to give a death idea.**

**BUT! Due to these requests... KAI LIVES YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Sorry, do0m and I warned you... And also, WE ARE INSANE! DO0M IS A SOCIOPATH AND I AM PSYCHOLOGICALLY CHALLENGED! WE HAVE NO NEED FOR DEATH IDEAS! Really, it's an insult! You think even though we spend time thinking of fool-proof ways to kill people, we require suggestions?! NEVER! So anyway, on with the chapter!**

Kai gritted his teeth. It had been three days since Jay had been killed, and Nya still refused to eat or leave her room, locking the door so no one could get in. "Nya? Come on, you need some food." Kai pleaded.

"No!" His sister sat on her bed, crying. "Jay's gone. Why should I bother trying to live?"

"Because he wouldn't want you to give up! He would want you to stay alive." Kai said desperately.

"Don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Nya yelled. "HE DIED BECAUSE I WAS CARELESS! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"That's not true and you know it! You didn't know they would jump him and not you!" Kai argued.

When his sister didn't answer, Kai sighed and went to the dining room, where Lloyd and Sensei Wu were waiting. "Nothing?" Lloyd asked. Kai nodded, and Sensei Wu stroked his beard.

"With only the two of you left, I fear our enemies may strike again, and soon." Sensei Wu murmured.

Kai didn't speak. He silently ate his food before grabbing Nya's plate. "I'll try to get her to eat." He said to the others, leaving.

Nya's room was still locked, but Kai slipped the food underneath. "Sis, you've got to eat." He told her, going to his room.

Lying on his bed, Kai stared at the ceiling. Normally, Zane would be quietly reading, Cole would be making sure they were ready for the next day, and Jay would be cracking some stupid joke and making everyone laugh.

Now, however, there was complete silence. Every bed except Kai's was empty, and the only sound was the occasional creak of the bunks. Kai groaned. "That girl needs to pay." He mumbled to himself. _Zane too._ He added silently.

Elsewhere...

Lucine's P.O.V.

I walk to the weapons room, holding one of my daggers and a few of my knives. I sit patiently by the sharpening wheel, sharpening them to a tip. Zane comes in, though we don't speak; him because he thinks I'm still angry at him, and me because of grief.

I keep reminding myself I saved Zane's life, but another nagging voice in my head asks if he would be at all grateful if he knew who he really was. Biting my tongue to the point where it feels as though it's going to split in two, I finish and turn to leave. Zane takes my place, and we continue to stay silent.

I go back to my room, sitting on my bed. The furniture still holds marks of being tossed around in my fury, although my bed sheets are clean and without blood. Holding my knees, I breathe slowly, closing my eyes. For a moment I feel calm, only for blaring alarms to startle me.

Zane opens my door. "Lucine, Master has requested our presence."

"Coming." I place my gem around my neck, gripping it tightly.

Master Garmadon meets both of us near the simulation room. "Take out the fire ninja and bring my son to me. Do not fail." He presses.

"Yes, Master." We leave, but while traveling Zane stops me.

"Lucine, I,"

"Whatever it is, it can wait." I insist. I don't want him to start apologizing or something; I might break down and admit to everything.

"No, it can't." Zane breathes in, looking at me. "I should not have yelled at you. It was-"

"Stop it." I whisper. I feel myself beginning to waver.

"Please, Lucine, just listen." Zane requests. I push past him.

"Don't. Just... don't." I tell him, desperate. I run ahead, crying. It takes everything I have to not fall over sobbing.

_Calm down, idiot! You shouldn't be crying!_ I scold. By the time Zane catches up to me, I've stopped, but Zane stills pulls me into his arms.

"Don't cry." He whispers. I give in, lean into his chest, and finally I calm down.

"We should get going." I whisper. Nodding, Zane leads the way.

Soon, we reach the ninja's ship. I notice the red ninja, and my eyes narrow. He's the person I've been waiting for; the one who surely caused the fire which killed my parents. Zane grips his shurikens tightly, snarling. "What this time?"

"Attack." I growl.

Quickly and easily we get to the deck, behind where the red ninja is. He stops, turning around. "You!"

"Us." I reply simply. The fire ninja unsheathes his sword, and attacks. I dodge effortlessly; we are both angered, but his controls him, while mine fuels me.

Zane takes up the rear, using his shurikens to distract the red ninja. Easily I slip behind him, ready to make the final blow.

"YOU!" I spin around, finding the red ninja's sister. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She sprints toward me with rage filled eyes. I barely evade her, and she continues to attack.

The playing field more even, Zane tries to defeat the red ninja, but, seemingly inspired by his sister's attacks on me, Zane cannot finish him. I, trying to not harm the girl, mainly avoid her attacks. If the red ninja's sister was in her Samurai suit, I might be dead in seconds. Finally, I slip behind her, grasping a pressure point in her shoulder. The girl freezes and I lay her against the railing of the ship.

"Don't move." It's not a demand or threat; it's a plea, since I know Zane will kill her the moment she becomes a nuisance.

Returning to the fight, the odds fall in our favor, and Zane gets the fire ninja's attention. I grab my best throwing knife, aim, and fire.

My eyes widen in horror. The red ninja's sister, recovered from when I stalled her, pushes her brother out of the way. My knife buries itself in her chest, and she collapses.

"NYA!" The fire ninja rushes to her side. My knees buckle and I begin to sway. I feel faint and Zane catches me just as my eyes roll forward.

No P.O.V.

"Lucine!" Zane shook her shoulders, but she remained limp in his arms.

Kai looked at the two, enraged. "You lied! You said she wasn't supposed to be killed!"

"I doubt my sister meant to harm her!" Zane argued. He lifted Lucine off the ground, glaring at Kai.

Taking off, Zane ran through the woods, holding Lucine gently. When he reached their headquarters, he gave a quick word to the Serpentine before going to his room. Once inside, Zane laid Lucine down on her bed, stroking her forehead. "Lucine... please be alright."

For the rest of the night and most of the next day, Lucine slept. Every few hours, Zane checked on her, only to find she was still sleeping. He stayed awake through the night, thankful that, at the very least, she seemed to not be having any nightmares.

Finally, just before nightfall, Lucine awoke. But Zane would have preferred she hadn't; Lucine awoke screaming her lungs out.

**So... Nya's dead... Only a few more chapters to go!... Maybe.**

**Continue voting in the poll! (HINT: If you vote to kill a certain baka sensei... We'll have a special appearance from someone in the poll!) Anywho, please review!**

**do0m: PLEASE don't give us death suggestions! We are VERY insulted you believe we need ideas!**

**Me: And ripping off someone's limbs and stabbing them so they die slowly? They'd pass out from blood loss in less than ten seconds! I MEAN REALLY! We've thought this through, people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All of you are probably thinking, 'Hey, Kai's lived for his chapter, he's going to die now, right?'**

**WRONG!**

**He will live ONE more chapter. Maybe more. We don't know because we are INSANE! We may spare him, but remember:**

**I, AnimeLover1321, am rooting for a certain baka sensei to win the death poll. *HINT* Dareth *HINT* Again, if you kill him, a special guest from the poll will appear. (the guest MIGHT die right after, depends if you guys decide to save him)**

***Lane looks on approvingly, but refrains from commenting due to the fact that she is allergic to camaraderie* (the rest of you can look it up when you get home)**

Lucine's P.O.V.

I scream as I wake. I look around, and begin shaking.

Everything comes back to me; my knife entering the fire ninja's sister. I never even knew her name, yet I'd defended her from Zane's wrath. Worthless, that's what my effort was. She ended up dying at my hand rather than Zane's, which is something I can never forgive.

"Lucine?" Zane enters my room, and cups my cheeks. "You're deathly pale."

"I... I-I need to be alone right now." I whisper. Zane begins to protest and I plead with him. "Please, Zane."

Slowly he nods, hesitating, before leaving the room. I fall onto my bed, closing my eyes. _I killed her. I killed her without reason. It this what I've become? A emotionless, cold-hearted murderer who murders only for the sake of killing?_ I wonder. Shivering, I rub my arms, but no warmth comes. I curl up, whimpering softly.

"Wake up! Lucine!" My eyes fly open, finding Zane by my bedside. "You were having another of your nightmares."

"I know." I hiccup, wiping my eyes. Zane, surprised I don't deny having a nightmare, doesn't move for a moment. He then pulls me close to him.

"It wasn't your fault." Zane insists.

"I threw the knife. I was the one who killed her." I whisper.

Zane bites his lip, rubbing my back. "It was something you weren't able to control. She chose to save her brother's life and you know that."

"It doesn't matter." I murmur.

Before Zane can respond, the intercom blares. "Lucine, please come to my office AT ONCE." Master Garmadon orders.

Gulping silently, I rise. "I can go." Zane offers.

"No. I'll be fine." I tell him.

On the way, since it's a good five minute walk, I calm myself. No doubt I'm in for a talk, one which will not be pleasant. I reach the door leading to Master Garmadon's chambers, breathe in deeply, and turn the knob.

Master Garmadon looks at me with a calm expression. I bow my head, unable to look into his eyes; here is the man who taught me everything I know, gave me the most sweet revenge I've been seeking since my parents' death and when it mattered most I come back victorious, I failed him. For a few more moments, silence is the only thing to be heard in the room until Master Garmadon breaks it, speaking very softly. "Rise."

Slowly, I raise my head. His eyes are dark, angry, yet his expression is calm. It chills me. "Master?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"You failed." Master Garmadon speaks calmly.

"Yes." I murmur.

"Why? In your past tests, and in simulations, you showed no disgust or even regret at harming or killing someone. What has changed?" Master Garmadon.

"What has changed?" He asks again.

_So many things._ I gained a brother. I killed an innocent girl. My nightmares grew worse. I developed a conscience. My ice heart melted, and the locks of its chest were picked. When all this began, all I could think about was revenge. I killed the Serpentine generals effortlessly.

But then Zane. I pitied him. I thought he was being controlled by the ninja, forced to harm. Now I know he was a brother to them, as he is to me. He chose to assist them, chose to be by their side.

Then the fire ninja's sister. The girl I never knew, not even her name. I spared her from Zane, trying to prove to myself I still had a ounce of decency in me. Then I killed her, even if by accident. Killed her in front of her brother.

Thinking back, I remember the look on Cole's father's face. The look of horror. _Wasn't it one I'd had only a couple months ago?_ It had been unnecessarily harsh, even for me. The look on the fire ninja's sister when Zane slaughtered the blue ninja, Jay, before her eyes. I'd stayed behind, watching her and making sure nothing happened. Seen her vow to kill me and Zane, a vow she wasn't able to fulfill due to me.

And the nightmares. The painful visions of my mind. My parents being killed, either by fire, or lightning, or the earth swallowing them whole. While I was always, always, encased in ice, unable to move. I'd always wake up crying, often with bloodstained sheets from my movements. I would deny I'd had them to Zane, who just wanted to help.

I close my eyes. "Nothing, Master. I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

Master Garmadon grins. "Good. I shall send you to kill the fire ninja in a few days. Then you must kill my brother, bringing my son back to me."

"Yes, Master." I bow and leave, returning to my room. Zane's in his, likely sleeping at this late hour. I lie down on my bed, thinking.

I know what I need to do. I need to die. And there's only one person I'm willing to die to. I put my jewel on my chest of drawers, waiting for sunrise. I also leave my weapons on my bed, taking only the locket of my mother and Zane's memory switch. My killer will use it to bring Zane to his senses, and maybe one day I'll be remembered with something other than scorn and hatred.

The morning is beautiful, and the air sweet. My last day alive. I walk to my destination, never looking back.

**Done! Okay, again, don't give us requests UNLESS it's in the poll, we'll update as soon as we can, and WE ARE CAUSING MAXIMUM SUFFERING! (insert evil laugh here)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY, STOP WITH THE FUCKING DEATH REQUESTS. I'M FUCKING DAMN PISSED, IT'S JUST GETTING ANNOYING. YES, YOU GUYS ARE GETTING A DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT SO HELP ME IF WE GET ONE MORE I WILL POSTPONE THIS STORY FOR MONTHS. I AM SERIOUS.**

**do0m: It's not that we don't appreciate your reviews,we love them! We just prefer to kill them our way and at our own pace.**

Lucine's P.O.V.

I slowly walk through the forests nearby where Zane and the Serpentine are. My feet drag across the ground before I begin to speed up. Before long I'm running. Running into the hands of Death himself.

Leaving the woods behind me, I see Ninjago City in the distance. I break into a sprint, tears flowing down my cheeks. I feel myself leaving everything behind. Finally, I reach the city, and allow myself to pause. Panting, I lean against a wall and look around. Few people are outside, likely due to fear from the ninja assassinations and the night.

There's little chance of him appearing tonight, or even tomorrow. I'd have to wait; too risky to send a message. And unlikely he would come willingly by invitation. I slip into an abandoned building, resting by a window.

The next morning...

Slowly, my eyes flutter open. I move my limbs around, getting up off the floor. It's still early, just after dawn; I lean against the doorway, opening my mother's locket. Inside is a picture of me as a baby, and both my parents smiling. Closing it, I kiss the cold silver, thinking back to my parents. _I'll be with you soon. I promise._

I move outside, finding still very few people around. I feel exposed without the gem around my neck, but shake off the feeling.

Looking around, I'm surprised; the fire ninja is right in the heart of Ninjago City. His eyes are clouded, and I feel guilt rushing back into me. I'll have to tail him, and once there's no one else around, he can kill me.

Elsewhere...

No P.O.V.

Zane awoke, fully rested. "Lucine?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Lucine, you need to wake up."

No response. Sighing, Zane forced the lock open, only to gap. The bed was empty, and her gemstone on the dresser. Panicking, he flew out of the room, running to Lord Garmadon's chambers. "Master!"

Lord Garmadon looked at him worriedly. "Zane, what troubles you?"

"Lucine is gone!" Zane gasped. "Can you find her?"

After a moment of shock, Lord Garmadon nodded. "I placed a tracer on her when you both first came here. I should be able to see where she is." He brought up a map, showing Lucine's location.

"Ninjago City." Zane breathed. "Thank you, Master."

Zane ran out of the room, still in a panic. _Lucine is not in her right mind. If I don't do something and quickly..._ Shaking his head to clear it, Zane ran outside, heading for Lucine's location.

Back in Ninjago City...

Lucine's P.O.V.

Slowly, I follow the red ninja. He leads me out of the city, holding flowers in his right hand. Soon we're in an isolated forest, and I realize the only reason he was in the city was to buy the flowers.

A graveyard appears, and my heart plummets. I remember seeing the graves of my parents mere months ago. The sadness and regret I'd felt. It was after that day I'd set my heart in stone. Now it was nothing more than dust.

Tears run down my cheeks, and I place my locket down on the ground by the entrance, a final tribute to the dead I killed who rest here. Getting up, I look back towards the fire ninja.

He's at a set of graves near the middle, looking sadly at the three. I stand behind one of the yew trees, feeling the guilt continue to pile up as I read the writings on the graves.

* * *

_Cole Brookstone_

_Born: November 30, 1994_

_Died: July 13, 2013_

_Rest in eternal peace._

* * *

___Jay Walker_

_____Born: April 1, 1995_

_______Died: July 16, 2013_

_________Rest in eternal peace._

* * *

_________Nya Hayes_

___________Born: July 14, 1996_

_____________Died: July 20, 2013_

_______________Rest in eternal peace._

* * *

I watch as he places the flowers at his sister's grave. Nya. That was her name. I watch as the fire ninja begins to silently cry, lamenting over the death of his friends and sister. "It's just me, now." He whispers quietly. "Lloyd and Sensei Wu are gone. They're safe, and I'm going to kill her." He clenches his fist. "I'll probably see you guys soon."

Hot tears spill down my face. He thinks I'm going to kill him too; and if I hadn't killed his sister, I might have killed him. Finally, I muster up the courage I need.

"Hello." I whisper. Without any noise, he turns slowly.

"What do you want?" He asks, gritting his teeth.

"Follow." I turn and run. I make sure my pace isn't very fast, and the fire ninja easily begins to catch up to me. I speed up, turning the corner into an alleyway. Dead end. Perfect.

I turn around and the fire ninja is standing at the entrance of the alley, sword drawn. "Is this supposed to be some sort of trap?"

"No." I hold my hands up in surrender. "Go ahead."

The fire ninja eyes me suspiciously. "Why are you letting me kill you?"

"Because you're the only one left to do it." I whisper. "I'm unarmed."

Walking towards me, the fire ninja puts his blade to my neck. Kai, that's his name. "What did you do to Zane?"

"The memory switch is in my pocket. Kill me and use it to give him back his memories." I plead. "I need to die. I _deserve_ to die. _Please_."

The fire ninja, Kai, nods. "Thank you."

I close my eyes, and vision the red ninja raising the blade. My ears pick up footsteps, but I ignore them.

Until they become important.

Blood is spit on my face and my eyes fly open. A shuriken is buried in the Kai's chest, the sharp tip shining out of his chest. Zane pushes it upward, and Kai gasps, choking on his own blood. "Clever. You waited for Lucine to be weak. You forgot me."

The red ninja slumps, landing at my feet and pooling blood at my feet. I sway, and Zane catches me just before I fall over. "How'd you find me?" I manage.

"Master Garmadon." Zane answers. "We need to get you back. You're vulnerable, and need rest."

I don't argue, allowing him to lead me back. _So close. So... close! SO CLOSE!_ I repeat a thousand times in my mind. Zane leads me to my room, making me promise to stay in bed until I get some rest.

I can't even get the rest, though, since Master Garmadon calls me into his chambers. Likely to question me again. I walk to his office, fingers digging into my palms in fear. "Lucine." Master Garmadon's voice is calm, as before. Something is off, but I don't try to distinguish it. "Good work."

I'm completely taken aback. _Good work? GOOD WORK?!_ My heart begins beating faster. "What do you mean?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"It was quite clever. Going after the fire ninja himself. I suppose the only reason Zane killed him was since you didn't get the chance. Well done." Master Garmadon gestures to the door. "Get some well deserved rest."

Nodding slowly, I turn around, going back to my room. I stumble into my bed, closing my eyes and surrendering myself to sleep.

**This is going first: NO MORE FUCKING DEATH REQUESTS! THE POLL IS THE ONLY WAY TO KILL/SAVE SOMEONE! AND IF I GET SOMETHING, I WILL POST AROUND NOVEMBER NEXT TIME IF YOU GUYS ARE GOOD AND LUCKY. NOT JOKING.**

**do0m: I'll try to convince her otherwise, but don't expect miracles as AnimeLover1321 is stubborn and very cross.**

**me: Now the rest which I wrote before the reviewer posted...**

**See? I didn't kill Lucine! I'm not THAT cruel to my OCs! I don't kill them in the story until, like, chapter five!**

**...Wait, this is chapter eleven... Oh well! Besides... WE HAVE KILLED THEM ALL! (insert evil laugh here) When the next chapter comes, the poll will close. SO VOTE FOR THE BAKA SENSEI! Remember, his name starts with Dar and ends with Eth.**


End file.
